


Staying By His Side

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blushing, Close Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flustered-ness, Gay, Happy and Hopeful Ending, Hyuuga is a cute tsundere, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Kissing, Kiyoshi is an adorable soft guy, M/M, Short & Sweet, Staring, Teenage guys in love, Warm, [Just a bit], gentle touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I'd fall anywhere with you. I'm by your side. Swinging in the rain. Humming melodies. We're not going anywhere until we freeze. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Carefully we'll place for our destiny. You came and you took this heart. And set it free. Every word you write and sing is so warm to me. So warm to me. I'm torn, I'm torn. To be right where you are. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid. Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me everyday. I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it at all. I wouldn't mind it at all. You so know me. Pinch me gently. I can hardly breathe. Forever is a long, long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me, everyday I get to wake up to that smile. I wouldn't mind it at all. I wouldn't mind it at all.'
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei
Series: Kuroko No Basket stuff - One-shots that I've written 🏀 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998193
Kudos: 13





	Staying By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> I think that these two are so adorable together 💙 I ship them a lot, so very much [just like Kagami x Kuroko and Aomine x Kagami], especially after watching their past together 💜 
> 
> So anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading what I wrote ♥️

That night was dark and cold out. A chilly breeze outside. Like always. This moonlight shined down and illuminated everything, a usual brightness. There's a dim lighting everywhere now, from it. 

That room they're in, was pretty neat. Though there was a jacket (that Kiyoshi had been wearing earlier) somewhere else near them, also a basketball was on the ground too. 

Hyuuga was staying there, at Kiyoshi's place, like he has been lately. He was just lying there, down on that bed and on his back. His stare was on the ceiling. 

He liked to be around him, secretly (because there was no way in hell that he would ever tell him this). He was thinking about him a lot, recently, he didn't know why. 

Kiyoshi had these thoughts as well, in his own mind, also about that other male. He noticed how Hyuuga was deep in thought. He gazed over at him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked him. 

Hyuuga snapped out of it. "Oh, it's nothing really." 

Kiyoshi wasn't convinced. Although instead of talking more, he decided to do something else. 

He walks over to him and gets on the bed with Hyuuga. He got on top of him. He kept Hyuuga pinned down under him. 

"..what the hell are you..?" Hyuuga was starting to say, getting startled as his eyes widened, but he was cut off at the end before he could finish. 

Kiyoshi gets even closer to him. He leaned down and over Hyuuga. He was leaning in too. He kissed him, on the lips, in a gentle way. 

Hyuuga hummed softly in it, although he didn't push him away, just yet. Strangely enough. He stays where he was, trapped there, but he doesn't feel uncomfortable with him ethier. He was kissing him back, slowly. 

Surely enough, their feelings for each other were coming out, showing it to one another through actions (and probably words too, soon enough, with the way everything is going). 

Kiyoshi touched him, also gently, as he kept that kiss going for slightly longer. He would've deepened it, usually. Although he didn't, not wanting to scare Hyuuga off. 

He would do that some other time. For now, he was just being loving towards him. He was blushing too. He also stared at him, into Hyuuga's eyes, silently yet deeply. Now he puts his hand in Hyuuga's. 

They both entangled their fingers together. Staying so very close again. Strangely but nicely enough, even affectionate as well. 

After awhile, it seemed like, they both pulled apart from this kiss. 

Hyuuga was breathing, in a quiet way. He looked at him, in a silent gaze. He's breathless. But not fully out of it. He was staring at Kiyoshi, warmly though. Into Kiyoshi's eyes, quietly. He also stayed there again. 

After all that, he had calmed himself down now. Just gazing at him as he wondered what was on Kiyoshi's mind (not knowing that this other male was really only thinking of him, just like earlier). 

He snapped out of his thoughts now. He got startled once more, when he had noticed Kiyoshi getting closer to him again. 

Kiyoshi reached out, grabbing Hyuuga's glasses and taking them off, putting these glasses on the nightstand. 

Hyuuga got slightly irritated at that. "Kiyoshi.." 

Kiyoshi has another smile. Not even bothered by this angered tone in Hyuuga's low voice. "Hyuuga.." 

He wrapped his arms around him, not too tightly, although with such gentleness as he also puts his fingers through those dark locks of that raven black hair. He holds him close. 

Hyuuga blushed a bit at that, with a reddish shade. His heart was beating fast, as he was shocked again now, at this. Although he still glared at him, while his eyes narrowed. 

"What are you doing now?" 

"I wanna cuddle you." Kiyoshi had said to him. 

"..fine. I don't care, do what you want." Hyuuga also said. 

Kiyoshi smiled a bit as his eyes lit up in happiness. "Really?" 

"Yeah, now shut up, or I'II stop letting you." 

Kiyoshi nodded at that. He still had a smile. 

Hyuuga was thinking to himself. He thought about how he loved that smile, adored it even, although he would never admit such a thing to him. 

He was relaxed for awhile, in that nice silence. Until it was broken once again. Not that he seems to mind it really, strangely enough. Now he heard that familiar voice of this other male, with a warm and gentle voice. 

"I love holding you like this. But one of these days, we'll get more intimate, when I make love to you." Kiyoshi told him, being honest about it, of what he thought and felt. 

Hyuuga was shocked, when he heard that, so he said nothing to this. He was still blushing, deeply. He was very flustered. At the thought of that happening. 

Though that made him remember something from the past. 

_"What? I just said what I felt."_

"Hyuuga, your face is all red." 

"Of course it is! Kiyoshi, you're embarrassing me.. Now leave me alone!" 

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Honestly, it's adorable."

"S-Shut up, dumbass!" 

Kiyoshi just laughed softly at this. 

Hyuuga felt it as his heart was feeling a bit warmer at hearing that. He was filled with happiness, just slightly, more than ever. That made him feel loved. 

Kiyoshi smiled softly, again now. He nuzzled against him. He still leans on him. 

They cuddled for awhile, after that, feeling each other's warmth and taking in their scents. They heard one another's heartbeats and breathing too. They stay like this, for a long while, cuddling a bit more. 

Hyuuga didn't seem to hate that closeness much. In fact, he was loving it, secretly. He wouldn't mind staying by his side, for a bit longer. Just to see this smile every night. 

That was the last thought in his mind. Then he shut his eyes and closed them. He was slowly falling asleep, with this peaceful silence, also that nice scent and warmth of that taller guy close to him. While being held in a warm embrace, during this calming quiet of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
